With Coffee
by Kim Ae Rin
Summary: Kisah Cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bermula dengan pertemuan mereka disebuah Cafe, ONESHOOT , KYUMIN LOVE :)


**With Coffee**

**Genre : Romance , Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Main Cast**** : Kyu****hyun Dan Sungmin**

**Slight : Dana , Donghae**

**Siwon , Kibum And Other Cast ^^**

**Part : ****ONESHOOT **

**Warning : Genderswitch ****& Typo. **

**Fic Ini terinspirasi dari Novel Filosofi Kopi karya Dewi Lestari dan lagu CSJH The Grace Dana & Sunday "First Americano ( With Coffee)" **

**Fic ini murni karya saya meskipun ada unsur-unsur dari novel tersebut yang saya tulis disini, jujur kata-kata di novel itu sangat menyentuh bagi saya ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**Seindah apapun huruf terukir dapatkah ia bermakna apabila tak ada jeda.**

**Dapatkah ia dimengerti jika tak ada spasi.**

**Bukankah kita baru bisa bergerak jika ada jarak dan saling menyayangi bila ada ruang.**

**Kasih sayang akan membawa dua orang makin berdekatan tapi ia tak ingin mencekik jadi ulurlah tali itu.**

**Jadi jangan lumpuhkan aku dengan mengatas namakan kasih sayang dan peganglah tanganku tapi jangan terlalu erat karena aku ingin seiring bukan digiring. **

Kyuhyun berdecak dengan sebal seraya membanting tumpukan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas mejanya. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya yang berat lalu memejamkan matanya, hari ini adalah hari terburuk dari hari-hari sebelumnya yang ia lewati. Bagaimana tidak kekasih yang selama ini sangat ia cintai mengumbar kemesraan di layar TV dengan seorang namja yang merupakan artis pendatang baru yang langsung melejit namanya di dunia perfilm'an.

Sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengizinkan kekasihnya Kibum berkarir menjadi artis seharusnya ia memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapatkan bukan?. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur tidak ada yang bisa ia rubah setelah semua kejadian ini.

Beberapa jam yang lalu disalah satu stasiun Tv korea menayangkan sesi wawancara dengan Pasangan yang sedang hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan oleh banyak orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Pasangan Kibum dan Siwon.

Salah satu presenter di acara itu melayangkan pertanyaan mengenai hubungan mereka kepada Kibum dan kalian tahu apa yang kibum katakan? Kibum mengatakan "Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di sampingnya dia orang yang hangat dan penuh pengertian" tak mau kalah Siwon pun menambahkan "Aku dan Kibum sedang dalam proses pendekatan mungkin suatu saat kami bisa menikah dan mempunyai keluarga kecil yang bahagia" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum memandang Kibum dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Sebagai lelaki normal Kyuhyun merasa sangat tersakiti dengan hal ini, apakah ada orang yang rela melihat kekasihnya bermain api dibelakangmu ? jawabannya hanya satu pasti takkan rela begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun kini.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas Sofa yang berada di ruangannya, rasanya ia ingin berteriak dengan keras untuk meluapkan semua beban yang ada di hatinya, namun sepertinya urung ia lakukan melihat keadaan bahwa ia sedang tidak berada di daerah terpencil untuk berteriak melainkan sekarang ia berada di kantor dimana semua orang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan komputer dan kertas.

Donghae membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun perlahan, ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan sahabatnya itu setelah melihat berita tersebut, bukan karena Donghae ingin mentertawakan Kyuhyun tapi Donghae tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat sensitive mengenai pemberitaan Kibum akhir-akhir ini.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan Kyuhyun yang terbilang luas, kemudian ia melihat seseorang tengah berbaring di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya, ia sangat kenal dengan sosok itu siapa lagi kalau bukan si evil Kyuhyun.

"apakah kantor sudah beralih fungsi menjadi tempat tidur?"celetuknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, merasa ada yang berbicara Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk bersandar masih di sofanya.

"Entahlah~ kau tahu Hae perasaanku semakin memburuk?"Ujarnya lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, Donghae pun berinsiatif untuk menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu seolah menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"aku tahu Kyu, apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini. Tapi bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya lebih baik kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Kibum percuma saja jika kau masih bertahan saat ini sementara kau tahu Cintamu telah dicampakan olehnya" Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan sendu, perkataan Donghae memang ada benarnya.

"Kau tahu Hae, jika dengan semudah itu aku bisa melepaskan Kibum mungkin sudah kulakukan sejak pemberitaan itu tersebar luas, tapi kau tahukan itu tidak semudah kau membalikan telapak tanganmu, butuh proses yang panjang untuk mengakhiri itu semua ditambah aku belum siap untuk kehilangannya Hae."Jelas Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, tepat seperti prediksinya mengenai hal ini pasti Kyuhyun akan selalu berkata seperti itu. "Kadang Cinta itu butuh keegoisan Kyu!"lanjutnya.

"Apa Maksudmu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu kisah Siti Nurbaya yang dipaksa untuk menikah dengan Datuk Maringgi ? sekeras apapun ia menolak pernikahan itu tapi pada akhirnya ia harus menjalaninya begitu pula dengan perasaanmu terhadap Kibum, ingat Kyu sekali ia melemparkan api kearahmu maka kau juga yang harus memadamkannya"Jelas Donghae seraya melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Donghae, mungkin memang benar ia harus mengakhiri ini semua sebelum luka di hatinya semakin terbuka lebar. Andai saja Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan Kibum, andai saja perasaannya terhadap Kibum tidak tumbuh dengan cepat pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Kurasa kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu, datanglah ke Café De La Vita" Ujar Donghae sambil menyerahkan alamat café itu pada Kyuhyun. "biasanya aku selalu datang ke café itu jika aku merasa kesal saat Hyukkie tidak kunjung kembali dari Barcelona, kau tahu Kyu disana banyak beraneka ragam kopi yang bisa kau nikmati dan rasanya sungguh enak." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengambil alamat café itu dari tangan Donghae.

"Kau memang paling bisa diandalkan Hae, thank u sahabatku yang paling baik"

"Siapa dulu Donghae gitu loh" Ucapnya sambil bernarsis ria.

*** With Coffee ***

Kibum membalik-balikan kertas yang ada di genggamannya dengan malas, baru kali ini ia tidak bersemangat untuk menandatangani kontrak iklan yang bernilai miliaran itu.

"Kibum~ah kenapa kau belum menandatangani kontrak itu, apa kau ingin membuat pihak iklan menunggu lama hah?" Tanya manager Kibum yang masih berkutat dengan agendanya.

"Aku tidak mau, kau tahu akhir-akhir ini kesehatanku memburuk karena terlalu kelelahan syuting, kosongkan jadwalku Minggu ini aku rasa aku butuh refresing untuk menghilangkan kejenuhanku"Ucapnya sambil meleparkan kertas itu kesembarang tempat.

"Tidak bisa Kibum~ah jadwalmu sangat padat besok kau harus pemotretan di salah satu majalah dan hari selanjutnya kau ada jadwal rekaman dengan penyanyi berbakat Kim Yesung" Ujar sang manager sementara Kibum mendelik dengan tajam.

"Kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan?" tanyanya dengan sekartis. " Kibum~ah kau ini sedang naik daun wajar saja bukan jika kau mempunyai jadwal yang sangat padat di tambah lagi scandalmu dengan actor tampan itu yang semakin meningkatkan popularitasmu ayolah Kibum~ah berpikir rasional aku tahu kau lelah tapi ini juga demi kebaikanmu"

"Taemin~ah kau pikir aku dan Siwon itu hanya sebatas scandal belaka, apa yang aku katakan pada banyak media tentang hubungan kami itu adalah benar, tidak ada satupun yang kami sembunyikan aku dan Siwon saling mencintai kau tahu itu!" bentak Kibum tidak terima.

"Tapi kurasa kau lupa satu hal , Kau masih berstatus menjadi kekasih seorang pengusaha muda dan pewaris tunggal Cho Corporation bagaimana pun media sudah mengetahuinya bahkan disalah satu surat kabar ada yang memberitakan bahwa kau dan Kyuhyun telah putus karena Siwon "Ujar Taemin sambil melayangkan smirknya

"Aku hanya menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai batu lompatan agar karirku berjalan mulus, bahkan selama ini aku tidak pernah mencintainya seperti setiap perkataan yang sering aku lontarkan padanya"Balas Kibum dengan santai

"Bravo"Taemin bertepuk tangan mendengar ucapan Kibum "Kau telah mempermainkan perasaan seseorang Kibum~ah sebelum terlalu jauh lebih baik kau akhiri hubunganmu secara nyata dengan pengusaha muda itu dan umumkan pada media bahwa hubungan cinta Kibum dengan Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar kandas akibat pihak ketiga."lanjut Taemin.

"Kau ingin meledekku hah? Cepat atau lambat aku akan memutuskannya dan media tak perlu tahu tentang hubungan kami itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, dan satu lagi aku tidak mau tahu Minggu ini kau harus mengosongkan jadwalku dan pesankan aku dua tiket ke paris aku akan berangkat bersama Siwon mengerti !" Taemin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sang artis yang diurusnya sangat keras kepala.

Sementara itu Café De La Vita

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut, yeoja manis itu terlihat sangat kesal mendengar scandal mantan kekasihnya bersama wanita lain. Demi apa jika Sungmin berada di depan media itu dia pasti akan mengatakan "Siwon Is Mine".

Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras di lantai seperti anak kecil yang menangis jika tidak dibelikan lollipop oleh ibunya, Dana sahabat Sungmin hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Min, lupakan saja si kuda berponi itu, di dunia ini masih banyak pria yang jauh lebih baik darinya"Ujar Dana sambil meminum secangkir vanilla late kesukaannya.

"Huee~ kau tidak mengerti dana~ah di sini sangat sesak" Ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk dadanya yang bergetar sakit.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ? kau juga sih sudah aku peringatkan berkali- kali tapi tidak mau menggubris perkataanku nah sekarang kau tahukan resiko nya menjadi kekasih actor kuda itu tapi untung saja kau sudah putus dengannya " Sungmin semakin menunjukan wajah kesalnya.

De La Vita adalah café yang didirikan oleh Yeoja Cantik bernama Lee Sungmin, ia anak dari pasangan Lee Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan Pemilik Perusahaan terbesar di Korea selatan. Sungmin adalah yeoja yang mandiri meskipun ia tahu kedudukan ayahnya dan keluarganya yang sangat terpandang ia tak mau menggantungkan nasibnya pada garis kekayaan orang tuanya.

Ia berusaha sendiri dengan berjualan Koran setiap hari tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah, dan juga mengajar di salah satu taman kanak-kanak dengan penghasilan yang cukup lumayan, dan ini lah sekarang ia bisa mendirikan café yang sangat ia cita-citakan dulu dengan bantuan sabahat baiknya Dana.

Dengan kemampuannya dalam meracik kopi yang ia pelajari saat masih kuliah dulu ia memberanikan diri membuka café ini dan usaha yang ia rintis ini berbuah besar untuknya, kopi yang ia buat sangat laris dan banyak orang yang menyukainya sehingga Café ini terkenal sampai keluar negeri.

Hubungannya dengan actor pendatang baru Choi Siwon adalah pasangan kekasih ia bertemu Siwon saat berada di Busan. Siwon merupakan anak dari relasi bisnis ayahnya yang meliliki cita-cita untuk terjun di dunia entertainment dan Sungmin sangat mendukung hal tersebut.

Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dibenaknya bahwa Cintanya yang tulus ini akan di balas sebuah dusta dari orang yang sangat ia cintai, tapi ia sadar ia memang tak pantas berada di samping namja tampan tersebut dan ia juga berpikiran untung saja hubungannya dengan Siwon sudah berakhir.

*** With Coffee ***

Seorang Namja berambut coklat agak ikal memasuki sebuah café dengan wajah yang terlihat muram, ia berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di sudut paling belakang café itu, setelah sampai ia segera duduk dan memandang kearah luar yang hanya di batasi oleh kaca.

Dana menghampiri namja itu sambil membawa sebuah nota, buku menu dan pulpen yang bisa ia pakai untuk mencatat pesanan para pelanggan.

"Selamat datang di Café De La Vita ini daftar menu yang bisa anda pesan" Ucapnya dengan ramah sementara namja itu tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jika Tuan sudah berniat untuk memesan silahkan panggil saya" Dana berlalu dan berjalan kea rah kasir tempat Sungmin sedang berkutat dengan Perincian keuangan cafenya.

"Aish~ namja aneh!" Sahut Dana dengan kesal reflek Sungmin menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"Tanya Sungmin. "Tuh kita kedatangan tamu yang aneh bukannya memesan dia malah duduk diam seperti tidak mendengarkan ucapanku" Tunjuk Dana pada Namja yang duduk di sudut café itu.

"Hush~ kau tak boleh begitu Dana~ah bagaimana pun juga Pembeli adalah Raja jadi kita harus memberikan pelayanan dengan baik"Jawab Sungmin sementara raut wajah Dana semakin kesal. "Ya sudah kau saja yang melayani namja aneh itu aku mau melayani pelanggan kita yang masih banyak" Dana pun berlalu menghampiri tamu-tamu café yang lain.

Sungmin merapikan buku keuangannya dan mengambil note kecil, ia berjalan menuju namja yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Dana sebagai namja aneh tersebut, sesampainya di depan namja itu ia memasang senyuman yang paling manis.

"Selamat Siang Tuan,saya Pemilik café ini adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujarnya dengan ramah dan berhasil membuat namja itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku belum mau memesan"Jawabnya dengan singkat, Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya ia tahu bahwa tamunya ini sedang mengalami yang namanya perubahan mood, dengan perlahan ia duduk di depan namja tersebut.

"Kurasa tuan sedang badmood hari ini kami menyediakan menu special yang bisa tuan pesan"Kyuhyun berdecak sebal ia menatap Yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar dengan kencang mana kala melihat pemandangan di hadapannya seorang yeoja cantik, berparas imut, berhidung mancung dan juga bibir plum yang berwarna pink yang semakin menggambarkan sosok yeoja yang sangat sempurna.

Kyuhyun terpesona dengan Yeoja ini dalam pandangan pertama ada perasaan aneh yang bergemuruh di hatinya saat kedua mata hazelnya bertatapan dengan kedua manik mata foxy yeoja tersebut, merasa di perhatikan intens oleh tamunya Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hei Tuan" Ujarnya, Kyuhyun tersadar dari keasikaannya memandangi wajah yeoja itu ia merutuki dalam hatinya "jangan bilang aku menyukainya" batin Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah mau memasan ?"Tanya Sungmin

"Aku pesan moccaccino saja satu"Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Wah ternyata benar prediksiku pasti tuan akan memasan moccaccino" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan bingung bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa ia akan memesan moccaccino padahal ia belum mengatakan itu.

"maksudmu?"Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Dari raut wajah tuan saya bisa menebaknya Moccaccino adalah kopi yang menggambarkan seseorang yang sedang mengalami suatu masalah percampuran moca dan kopi akan menimbukan rasa yang bertolak belaka dari cita rasa kopi" Jelasnya sementara Kyuhyun memandang takjub pada yeoja ini.

"Flat White menggambarkan sebuah keceriaan perpaduan kopi yang pahit dan Vanila yang manis menyatu dengan sempurna. Cappuccino adalah kopi yang bercita rasa paling tinggi diantara kopi yang lain menggambarkan sebuah keindahan. Esspresso mengambarkan sebuah keterampilan yang kuat dimana disetiap pembuatannya di butuhkan teknik dan kecepatan yang baik. Liqueue Coffee mengambarkan sebuah kerumitan" Jelas Sungmin kembali dengan panjang lebar.

"Kau memiliki pengetahuan yang luas mengenai kopi ya"Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku adalah salah satu pecinta kopi, aku harus belajar di Italia untuk memperdalam pengetahuanku tentang kopi dan hal yang membuatku semakin tertarik adalah membuat espresso aku membutuhkan waktu dua tahun untuk membuatnya hingga sempurna"Jawab Sungmin.

"Wow kau sampai pergi ke italia hanya untuk belajar membuat kopi, pantas saja temanku bilang kopi dari café ini sangat enak, ternyata ada makna khusus di balik pembuatannya." Sungmin mengangguk kembali.

"Kau tahu Tuan kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung saat ini karena kau di layani langsung oleh pemilik café ini namaku Lee Sungmin kau boleh memanggilku Minnie" Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjabat uluran tangan Sungmin "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun kau boleh memanggilku Kyuhyun." Sungmin terperangah mendengar nama itu setahunya Cho Kyuhyun adalah Kekasih wanita yang menjalin scandal dengan mantan namjachingunya Siwon.

"Kau Kekasihnya Kim Ki Bum?"Tanya Sungmin, raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah drastis menjadi muram kembali seperti yang dikatakan Donghae sebelumnya Kyuhyun itu sensitive kalau sudah membahas tentang Kibum kekasihnya.

"Dulu mungkin sekarang ia tak menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya lagi"Kyuhyun tertawa sinis "Bahkan kini ia menggantungkan hubungan kami hanya aku yang masih bertahan dengan cinta bodoh ini" lanjutnya lagi.

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan detail wajahnya tersirat luka yang begitu mendalam sama seperti dirinya dulu saat Siwon memutuskannya secara sepihak dan meninggalkannya untuk wanita lain yang ternyata wanita itu adalah kekasih namja yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Sekelebat pikiran mendominasi relung hati Sungmin, mengapa Kibum tega mencampakan Kyuhyun hanya untuk mantan namjachingunya Siwon, kalau dilihat Kyuhyun tak kalah tampan dari Siwon ditambah diusianya yang masih muda Kyuhyun sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha. Jika ia menjadi Kibum ia takkan pernah mencampakan Kyuhyun setidaknya itulah analisa menurut Sungmin.

"Oh ya bagaimana jika kau mengajarkanku membuat kopi aku rasa aku mulai tertarik untuk mempelajarinya"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengejarkanmu tapi kau tahu membuat kopi tidak segampang kau mencampurkan gula dengan air teh tapi didalam proses pembuatannya kau harus dalam kondisi yang gembira jika kau dalam kondisi yang buruk itu akan mempengaruhi cita rasa kopi yang kau buat"Terangnya lagi.

"Begitu ya baiklah aku harus memperbaiki kondisi moodku agar aku bisa membuat kopi dengan baik dan memiliki rasa yang paling enak dari kopi buatanmu"Ujar Kyuhyun sambil meledek kearah Sungmin.

*** With Coffee ***

Sejak perkenalannya dengan Sungmin beberapa bulan yang lalu hari hari Kyuhyun kembali menjadi berwarna bahkan ia tidak pusing memikirkan Kibum kembali yang semakin terlihat mesra dengan Choi Siwon.

Kini dihatinya sudah didominasi oleh Sungmin, wanita yang mampu mengubah jalan hidupnya hanya dengan sekali menatapnya saja mungkin benar bahwa ia mengalami yang namanya Love At The First Sight.

Kyuhyun terlihat semakin akrab dengan Sungmin, Jika pekerjaannya di kantor tidak banyak ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi café Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin melayani para pelanggannya.

Bahkan Kyuhyun ingat betul saat Sungmin memarahinya dalam pembuatan kopi karena Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak berdasarkan hati nurani dan perasaannya buktinya setiap pembuatan cappuccino rasanya sangat buruk.

Sungmin selalu mengingatkannya "Jika kau membuat kopi lakukanlah dengan didasarkan cinta seperti kau mencintai seseorang aku yakin kopi yang akan kau buat akan terasa sangat enak"

Donghae memandang Bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. "Aku rasa aku harus memanggil ambulance rumah sakit jiwa" ujar Donghae dalam hati.

Hari ini tepatnya tanggal 13 Juli Kyuhyun sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan Cintanya pada Sungmin, Danau yang di kelilingi Bunga Sakura adalah tempat yang dipilihnya sebagai tempat yang akan memjadi saksi ketulusan cinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri di tepi danau, Sungmin menggunakan gaun berwarna pink soft dengan rambut yang terurai Indah, Kyuhyun menutup mata Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun~ah kenapa kau menutup mataku ini tidak lucu" Ucap Sungmin pelan

"Hehe, aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan saja kok Oh ya Sungmin~ah aku tahu aku hanya lelaki yang tidak bisa berucap kata-kata romantis tapi hari ini aku ingin menyatakan bahwa Lee Sungmin maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlutut di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin diam sejenak kemudian tersenyum manis dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri, ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kata-kata yang romantis tapi yang aku butuhkan adalah kesungguhanmu jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku maka aku juga sangat mencintaimu tapi jika kau hanya berniat untuk bermain-main maka lupakanlah" Ucap Sungmin

"Tidak aku bersumpah demi cintaku yang paling dalam danau ini dan tempat ini akan menjadi saksi bahwa aku CHO KYUHYUN sangat mencintai LEE SUNGMIN dengan segenap hati dan jiwa" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Gomawo Chagiyya aku janji akan menjagamu sampai akhir hidupku" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu Chagi mengapa aku memilih tempat ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Danau dan Bunga sakura menggambarkan keindahan sang Pencipta banyak orang yang sangat menyukainya, bunga mawar merah dan putih ini menggambarkan ketulusan dan kesucian cintaku untukmu, dan kamu adalah malaikat yang akan selalu mengisi hari-hariku hingga masa tuaku nanti"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarkan filosofi yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, ini adalah anugerah terindah sepanjang hidupnya ketulusan Cinta Kyuhyun dan Kesucian Kasih sayangnya Sungmin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tepat untuknya "Jeongmal Saranghae CHO KYUHYUN"

*** With Coffeee ***

Seberapa besarpun kita menjaga Cinta yang kosong

Selama itu pula kita memegang sebuah harapan yang tak berarti

Semakin kau terluka semakin sulit pula untuk menyembuhkannya

Tapi percayalah cinta sejati akan datang menghampirimu

Karena ialah yang akan menjagamu hingga akhir nanti

You Are in My Heart (Its You) You Are In My Dream (Its You) You Are In My Life harujongil nal heundeuroyo You are in my heart (It's you) You are in my dream (It's you) You are in my life unmyongchorom dagawatjyo

THE END~~

Gimana Ceritanya jelek ya ? hehehe Mianhae sebelumnya, jujur aku suka bgt waktu baca Filosofi Kopi di tambah aku baca novel itu sambil dengerin lagu CSJH The Grace Dana & Sunday yang First Americano yang sama-sama membahas tentang cinta dan kopi ^^ yang belum baca novel itu sama lagunya aku menyarankan untuk membacanya ya chingu ^^

Huee Ini Fic OneShoot terpanjang yg baru author bikin 3.121 word #ketahuan suka buat fic yg pendek ^^ Mohon Komentarnya ya Chingu

*** WITH COFFEE ***


End file.
